The Fires of Idirsholas (missing parts)
by katiec32
Summary: We all know the episode, but what happened directly after Morgana and Morgause vanished?


The fires of Idirsholas (missing part)

"He's safe" cried Merlin, as Arthur burst back into the room. On the floor Uther stirred, he awoke and started to groggily arise.

"Morgana!" cried Arthur, as he saw Morgause bent over her. "Keep away from her!" Morgause shouted, before turning back over Morgana and chanting strange words: "Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" and with that a whirlwind surrounded the two women and they vanished into smoke.

Uther was now back on his feet, standing steady, "No! Morgana!" he shouted. Arthur stood in silence, looking stunned for a moment, before turning and striding toward his father. "Father are you alright?" he asked. "Yes.. fine.." Uther replied, sounding disoriented. "What happened? Where is Morgana?"

Arthur shook his head, "I don't know father." Arthur too sounded confused. "Merlin what happened?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin shook his head, his eyes were red and he looked upset. "Merlin, what happened?" Arthur asked again firmly.

Merlin took a deep breath and composed himself. "Morgana had some water, and... and she started to choke, she... she collapsed, I tried to help her..." "And then what?" demanded Uther, striding toward him and looking stern. "Then the door was blasted open... I fell backward, Morgause... she came in, she grabbed Morgana and, and said she would save her."

"Save her?" questioned Arthur, looking puzzled. Merlin nodded, "She said something, a spell, I didn't understand her, and then you walked in" he finished.

"She didn't say anything else?" Uther asked. Merlin shook his head.

"When I came in, you told me my father was safe" Arthur questioned, "how did you know?"

"I, I saw him waking" replied Merlin nervously.

Arthur nodded, he appeared deep in thought. Uther looked around, surveying the room. "What am I doing in here?" he asked.

Arthur sighed, "I rode out this morning with the patrol to Idirsholas, we were attacked by the knights of Medhir. They could not be killed, our swords were useless against them, Merlin and I alone escaped. When we arrived back in Camelot everyone was asleep..."

"Asleep?" Uther questioned, puzzled.

Arthur nodded; "it appeared everyone had fallen asleep where they stood, we thought it must be the work of magic."

Uther nodded and started to pace the room, "go on" he urged.

"We searched the castle looking for you, and found Morgana was awake-" "Why was Morgana awake?" interrupted Uther. "I don't know father, Merlin said she was feeling unwell earlier, he believes Gauis may have given her a potion. It seems the potion kept her safe" Arthur replied, gesturing toward Merlin as he said his name. "Very well, carry on" replied Uther.

"We looked out, and saw the knights of Medhir, accompanied by one other, riding for Camelot, we knew we had to keep you safe and were going to disguise you, hide you in the servants' quarters. However, we discovered that the eighth rider was Morgause, and knew she would recognise you. Morgana and Merlin were making rope to lower you into the courtyard, and I went to fetch a cart and bring it round to the window when the knight I was fighting suddenly... vanished. I ran back in here and that's when..." Arthur trailed off and looked up at his father sadly.

Uther stopped pacing; he wore a shocked expression on his face and was clearly find it hard to come to terms with what had happened.

"We must find Morgana" he stated, "send out search parties, immediately." "Yes father, I will lead them myself" replied Arthur. "You will do no such thing!" Uther shouted, Arthur looked back at him in shock. "Morgause is dangerous Arthur, she will want you dead."

Arthur shook his head, "I will not rest here while Morgana is in danger, I am going" and with that he strode from the room before Uther had a chance to reply.

Merlin looked apologetically at the King before running out beside Arthur.

" Prepare the horses Merlin, we are leaving now."

Arthur and Merlin searched with no avail. They rode back to Camelot just after nightfall. Arthur was quiet and worried. He sent Merlin home so he could go and speak with Uther, to apologise, to tell him he had failed.

Merlin walked quietly into Gauis' chambers. "Merlin!" Gauis exclaimed, "I was so worried about you!" he walked over to Merlin and embraced him in a hug. When he let go he could see Merlins eyes were red and teary. "Merlin what happened?" he asked gently, helping him to sit down. "I'll get you some supper" Gauis said kindly.

"We got to Idirsholas and we were attached by the knight of Medhir..." Merlin started slowly, "I got Arthur and myself out but no one else survived..." Gauis nodded. "When we got back everyone was asleep, all of you"

"Yes," said Gauis with a frown, "everyone had been feeling unwell that morning" he said as he placed their supper on the table.

"We knew it was magic. When we went into the castle only Morgana was awake" Gauis raised an eyebrow but did not interrupt, "We knew the knights of Medhir were coming and we had to protect the King, Arthur asked me to get some servants clothes, so we could disguise him... I went to see the dragon, he told me to eradicate the source of the magic..." "and what was that?" pressed Gauis, "Morgana" said Merlin darkly. Gauis gasped, "what did you do Merlin?" Merlin sighed and continued, "by then we knew Morgause was leading the knights... Arthur wanted to get Uther out of the castle, but we were getting sick as well, we had no chance, when he left to get a cart for Uther I..." Merlins voice cracked and he stopped. "What did you do Merlin?" Gauis asked gently, Merlin shook his head, tears threatening to fall, "I poisoned her Gauis" he said sadly, "Morgause agreed to call off the knights if I told her what poison I had used, she stopped the knights but before she had a chance to save Morgana Arthur came in, that's when they vanished."

Gauis looked stunned, "What did you tell Uther?" Merlin shrugged, "I told him what happened but I left out the bit about the posion, I made it sound like I didn't know why Morgana started choking..." he trailed off, sounding disgusted with himself.

"You did the right thing Merlin" Gauis said gently.


End file.
